The Perfect Storm
by Tatiana Belikova
Summary: Rose waited for her Dimitri for three years. One stormy night, he finally appears. Will they be reunited? Or will he simply tell her to give up and leave again? One-shot. Rated M for a lemon!


She waited in the same spot every day for three years. The same spot where she last saw him. The same spot they kissed goodbye.

She stood in the dark, the sky a swirling black above her. A storm was coming. The cold stone of the sidewalk seeped into her feet and up her legs, causing her to shiver delicately. The cool early September breeze lifted her hair. It was still warm, a hint of summer in the air. Warm enough to stand outside in shorts and a t-shirt.

The trees rustled in the surrounding forests, ruffling her hair as the wind picked up.

For three years, she waited in this spot, at this very time. And every day, for three years, he failed to show.

She stared off into the woods, a certain calm within her. It was one of her good days. The hope and anticipation hadn't yet been crushed by disappointment, and the bitterness had yet to fill her chest with the jagged edges of her broken heart.

And then he was there. Perfect. Just like she remembered him.

His tall frame towering over her, his hair still even as the wind spun around them, twisting her hair. Even though it was too dark to see, she knew his eyes were a deep brown, eyes that pierced her very soul.

_ You came. _The thought came unbidden.

"I told you to let go." His voice was calm, even, quiet, yet it cut through the noise of the outdoors.

"I said I would never give up." Her voices was just as quiet, but she knew he heard her. He heard everything.

"There is no place for you in my world, Roza." The name still sent a thrill through her, even in the midst of this bittersweet reunion. "Our war is no place for a mortal."

"Then change me." The words slipped out before she could stop them.

"No." The answer was instantaneous, leaving no room for thought or argument.

"Dimitri -"

"I will not damn you to this life, not until you have lived." It was an age old argument.

"Dimitri," she tried again, forcing the words out, "I tried. There is no life without you. I do not like being dramatic. You know this as well as I. But I tried, I really did. My life is dull. You brought all the color, you always did."

"You did not try hard enough. You waited. Had you let go, as I said, you would have had a fulfilling life."

"You don't understand." Her voice was raw with emotion, burning her throat on the way out, coating it with tears. "You, who has lost so much in so many years, you have forgotten what it is like to be mortal. My life is infinitesimal. Finite. It will end soon. You have forgotten what that is like. I have not. I simply want to spend it with you. I'll stay human, so long as I can spend my remaining years with you."

His face twisted in agony. "Roza -"

"Do not start. I have been thinking these last three years. There is a way. You say you cannot be all I need and want, and you cannot give me the same. But you can. And you have. Children...I do not need them to be happy. I - there are alternatives, and if you are willing to raise a child I bear as your own, I will be happy."

"Roza..." His face showed conflict.

"You do not have to choose now." The words were a lifeline, blown by the wind.

"I will consider." The words were careful, controlled. They had been apart too long to be so far away.

Their eyes connected. Electricity, invisible, passed through the air between them that had nothing to do with the brewing storm. Three years apart had heightened their desire for one another, and neither having taken a lover in the time they spent away, the tension increased tenfold.

It was with a dreamlike quality that they approached each other.

Their hands met first, followed by their chests, their legs, and last their lips.

The kiss consumed them both. Three years spent away from the touch of his lover left him ravenous, craving her touch as a lost man in the desert craves water.

There was nothing in the world but his lips, his hand in her hair, and the one on her waist. There was nothing but the feel of his body, cold but familiar, pressed against hers. Nothing but the feel of his silky brown hair filling her palm, and the feel of his cold hard back underneath her hand.

The kiss wrapped around them both, allowing them to speak in a way words would not suffice. Their lips and tongues and wandering hands spun a desperate tale of love and loss, of despair and missing. They spoke of promises broken, the bittersweetness of coming back, of hopes dashed and regrown. But most of all, the kiss spoke of now. Of being in each others arms when neither thought it possible.

They broke apart, both gasping for breath. She, out of necessity; he, out of a habit broken in the last three years.

Their lips trembled with words they could not speak. Their eyes burned with emotion needing to be expressed. Their bodies pressed together so close it was difficult to tell where one began and the other ended.

"Roza, I -" he broke off, pleading in his voice and face.

She nodded, not needing any explanation. He had seen too much death and destruction, and she suffered too much loneliness to deny them this night.

Almost instantly, they were in her house, doors swinging shut long after they had passed through.

Once in her bedroom, their movements became more frantic. The need to be close overpowered all other emotion.

She tugged on his shirt, pulling it off. He, in turn, tore hers clean off her body.

She laughed breathlessly as he trailed kisses down her neck, nipping lightly at spots.

"Someone's impatient." She let out a low moan as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"I have been away from you for far too long," he nearly growled, attacking her lips again.

Her bra soon became shredded pieces on the floor. He backed her up to her bed. Her knees hit the mattress and she sank down, her lips trailing down his chest until she was sitting upon the bed, letting him tower over her. She focused on exploring and relearning the planes of his chest as she work on unbuttoning his black jeans.

His breathing deepened as she continued her ministrations on his chest and stomach while his pants slid down. He could no longer handle not having her completely in his arms, and abruptly pulled her up to stand on the bed as he pulled off her shorts.

As soon as her shorts were off, she lowered herself back onto the bed until she was kneeling, then backed up, causing him to climb onto it to follow her. She continued backing up until she was near the pillows at the head of the bed, still kneeling.

He reached her and attached their lips together once more as his hands trailed down from her hair to her chest, stopping to pay homage to her large breasts. The familiar weight and feel of them filled him with a yearning he was in no state of mind to control.

As she pulled away from the kiss to breathe, the pleasure coursing through her body at a mind-blowing pace, he lowered his head until he reached her chest. He pulled one breast into his mouth, devouring it as if it was his first meal in months.

"Dimitri," she gasped out in a moan, her head tilting back from the pleasure of his mouth and hands on her. One hand snaked into his hair, holding his head in place, while the other continued its exploration of his body.

In that moment, everything seemed to slow down.

The blazing lust had formed itself into a slow burn, filling their bodies with a liquid fire to replace the dry blaze of earlier. Their movements slowed down, became more tender and meaningful. The night ahead was a long one, and neither were in any rush to end it. The heat rising from her body was perfectly balance by his cold one. The sweet scent of her arousal filled the air, as did her sweat and their mingled breaths. Outside, lightning struck.

He had been away from her too long and was determined to rediscover her body this night, slowly, caressing every inch of it with his mouth and hands. Not a spot would be left untouched, he vowed.

His slow descent down matched her slow descent into madness from the pleasure he wrung from her body.

The lower he got, the more frequent her moans became, until he had kissed down her entire body, leaving not an inch of skin untouched, not even her back. Except for the part where she wanted him most. That he left for last.

By the time he finally reached her core, her small moans had become sharp cries and pleads for him to end this delicious tortured. He knew from previous experiences that the more aroused she became, the sweeter her climax would be. And he was determined to make up for lost time. He may not be able to vanish the years they spent apart, but he could spend the rest of her forever making up for it.

When his mouth first touched her core, she arched off the bed with the suppressed desired and need of release. He held her hips down in his iron grip, allowing her to move not an inch as he drove her to the edge with precise and carefully skilled movement of his tongue and fingers.

The pleasure filling her body was almost too much to take. It was almost sensory overload; her skin was so sensitive to his touch, even the brush of his fingertips across her stomach could cause her climax at this moment.

There was not a coherent thought in her mind as he drove her to sweet insanity.

"Dimitri!" she gasped out, the only word she was able to form. She was delirious with need of the end of this tortured, yet she steadily climbed up. She was not aware that it was physically possible to feel so much mind-numbing pleasure and not burst. But oh! Burst she will.

"Dimitri, I-" Unable to finish the thought, she let out a hoarse cry which mixed in with a moan, inhibited by lack of air, as she fell of the precipice, unraveling all at once, like a ball of yarn rolling rabidly down a hill.

He helped her ride out her climax, gently bringing her down from the clouds.

For several moments afterward, all she could do was simply stare at the white ceiling and breathe. Her body trembled from her colossal release.

He trailed his fingers lightly over her body, cooling it down.

She was vaguely aware of something that was not sheet or blanket rubbing against her foot. Glancing down, she realized it was her panties, in shreds at her feet.

She looked up at him. "That was...wow," she whispered. Speaking louder seemed wrong somehow, like it would break the moment.

He grinned, pure male satisfaction splashed on his face. "Why thank, milady," he murmured, brushing damp hair away from her face before leaning down and kissing her chastely.

She wanted nothing of the sort. Gripping the back of his head firmly, she pulled him closer to her, on top of her. He could have resisted if he wanted to, she knew. He was much stronger than she, but he let her take charge for the moment.

And take charge she did. She pushed lightly on his shoulder, but he knew what she wanted, instantly rolling onto his back and allowing her to be on top.

She wanted to return the favor, and followed the same path down his body as he took down hers. She memorized once more every single inch of his perfect body, the body that put Adonis to shame.

No man can be this perfect, she marveled. Not without being a god.

_But he is not a man, _she reminded herself. _He is otherworldly. From the world you do not belong in. _She shut down the voice, focusing instead on giving him the same pleasure he gave her.

But as she reached the member jutting out from between his narrow hips, he pulled her up before she could even have the smallest taste.

She let out a small whine before it was swallowed by his mouth, once more on hers.

"I do not want to cum unless it is in you," he said huskily, rolling them over. Her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist.

The feeling of her lips on his body was enough to drive any man insane, and he had not wanted the night to end before it could really begin.

She let out a silent moan as his words went straight to her core.

His boxers had long since disappeared; neither knew who took them off, nor did they care.

He position himself at her entrance, looking into her eyes to make sure it was alright.

She found it incredibly sweet that even now, after everything they had been through, especially this night, he still asked.

She pressed a light kiss in his lips in reassurance, and he plunged in.

Both let out strangled gasps at the feeling of being one for the first time in three years.

It took everything in him to not immediately pound into her like a savage beast. He controlled himself until he was sure she was not hurt. It was highly difficult; the feeling of her warm, wet tightness wrapped around him nearly pushed him off the edge. With extreme willpower, he held off.

She could see the struggle within his as he tried to stay in control, and decided to make it easier on him by staying perfectly still. Once she saw he was once more in control, she lightly nipped his neck, letting him know it was okay to move.

He pulled out and pushed back in slowly, getting used to the feeling of her, reconnecting with her.

They moved carefully as if testing waters, seeing where they were. But as their bodies began to remember the age old dance, they could no longer hold off on their need. Both simultaneously began to move faster, needing to feel more, have more, of the other.

She gave a sharp cry as he shifted so that he could hit _that_ spot. Their movements sped up even more, air leaving their lungs in short, quick bursts. Both clutched each other, trying to get closer, close a distance not there.

As they climbed higher and higher in the realms of pleasure, the unseen distance began to close. The familiar dance sped up once more, until there was no physical way for them to move any faster.

The edge of the cliff was fast approaching, and with it, the nonexistence of any space between them.

The heat in the room increased steadily until even his cold body was warm.

In a flurry of limbs and kisses and gasps, staring into each others eyes with love filling the room, they fell off the edge together, crying out each others names.

Both collapsed, attempting to regain their breath. Even he, who had no need of breathing and could run for several days with ease, was out of breath and tired. He carefully supported his weight on his arms so as to not crush her.

"I'll stay," he gasped out. "I cannot be away from you that long. Damned the consequences. If that is what you desire, I will stay. You and I, we will live your lifetime together. And if, say, in ten years, after you have had a child, you feel that you could stay with me forever, I will consider changing you. I love you, my Roza."

She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "I love you too, my Dimitri. That is what I desire, yes. That, and nothing more. If I can be with you in your forever, I will. But if you wished to be with me in mine...I can wait ten years."

He lowered his head once more to kiss her, sealing the deal.

"Let's celebrate," she murmured against his lips.

A laugh rumbled through his chest as he felt himself awaken once more. "Let's," he agreed.

Rain poured down outside the window as inside the perfect storm raged once more.

* * *

_A/N: I know I should be updating my stories. I know. But this came to me yesterday, and I couldn't help but write. Tell me what you think!1 This is my first ever lemon...Good? Bad? Terrible? Okay? This is only a one-shot. I will not be expanding it._


End file.
